


Charlie's

by reenjames



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 70s AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cocktail lounge, Dark thinks he might get offed, Gay Bar, Hand Jobs, Lots of flowers, Lots of paisley, M/M, Rimming, Wilford has a sweet van, lots of colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reenjames/pseuds/reenjames
Summary: Dark gets himself kicked out of a concert and goes looking for a drink to calm his nerves. He happens upon a bar and whom is in said bar other than our favorite afro'd, mustachioed man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that picture of Mark on the new Wilford set was leaked, but I couldn't get the idea of 70s Wilford out of my head. Then I thought, "how would Dark fit into the 70s?" He'd be a punk rocker of course. I love my mismatched boys.

Dark was not a happy man. He’d just been thrown out of the Sex Pistols concert that he’d been waiting months to see. Given, he had punched a man in the face knocked him out cold, but that was beside the point. He was just enjoying the music, he couldn’t be blamed if he got a little too into it. Right now, he just needed a drink. 

His eyes searched the storefronts, restaurants, and bars, but was met with only bright, colorful motifs and disco pumping through the speakers inside. Turning the corner, Dark spied a bar called “Charlie’s”. He didn’t hear disco pouring out of the place, so that was an immediate improvement. When he pushed open the door, he was hesitant to enter in his current attire - black, ripped jeans and a black, well-washed tank top. He knew he looked good, but he wasn’t exactly dressed for a cocktail lounge like Charlie’s. The smooth, deep bass of the funk that came from within soothed him and encouraged him to approach the bar. He took a seat at the orange, leather barstool and waited to be served. 

After a few minutes (yes, another other time he would have been upset, but there were a number of other patrons), the bartender headed Dark’s way. His blonde, feathered hair and downturned mustache contrasted Dark’s mussed, jet black mess and clean-shaven face accented with smudged eyeliner. The bartender’s easy smile visibly tightened when he turned to Dark as he took in his look. 

“What’ll you have?” The man asked in a surprisingly high voice. 

Without pause, dark answered, “Scotch on the rocks, please, and make it a double.”

The bartender nodded, poured the drink, and set it in front of Dark with more force than necessary and walked away. Dark picked up the drink and laid down a ten dollar bill, then found the nearest, most uninhabited corner of the bar. Unfortunately, the secluded corner was filled with a chair that resembled a green, oversized flower and bright, paisley-patterned wallpaper. With a heavy sigh, Dark took up residence on the floral chair and took a large sip of his drink. 

Surveying the room, he observed the other patrons. He was indeed out of place. Every other person was wearing an assortment of loud-colored, large-lapeled tops and billowing bell bottoms. He also noticed that there were no women in the bar. Curious. One patron in particular caught his attention, not because he was attracted to him (not that he would admit it), but because the man was dressed extremely flamboyantly. The man had khaki bell bottoms, a baby pink, satin shirt with cuffs that flounced about as he gesticulated. He wore lifted, yellow shoes with pink accents. The most outrageous part of his outfit was his hairstyle and and facial hair. The man’s bushy, black mustache brought attention to his bright pink afro. And to Dark’s pleasure, once again, whether he’d admit it to himself or not, the over-the-top man turned around as Dark was still inspecting him. A large, self-assured smile spread spread across the man’s face. 

Shifting uncomfortably on the flower chair, he feigned indifference as he instead tried to focus on the men playing billiards in the opposite corner. He didn’t completely understand the game, but he was determined to figure it out as he attempted to divert his attention from the man steadily making his way to his location. Dark was momentarily caught up in the game when he felt the flower shift under new, added weight on his left. 

“I haven’t seen you around here before,” the flamboyant man stated. Dark fixed him with a steady glare.

“This isn’t really my crowd,” Dark drawled, drawing out the last word as if he was unsure he wanted to use it. 

“On the contrary,” the other man countered. “You found one of the only spots on this side of town that caters to your ‘crowd’.” 

Dark furrowed his brows and rose from the chair, but the man rose as well to follow him to the bar. 

“The name’s Wilford. What’s yours?”

Dark didn’t answer, but instead ordered another double scotch. He told Wilford in a gruff voice, “Dark.”

“What is? Your hair, your clothes?” Wilford took the stool next to Dark. His brows shot up, “Wait, that’s your name? Alright then. I can’t judge, my name’s Wilford and I even picked that for myself.”

“Why would you pick that name like that?” Dark swirled the ice with a shake of his glass and was answered with an abrupt chuckle. 

“Let’s just say the person I was in my former life is not someone that I want to be anymore,” Wilford replied with a sorrowful tone, quieting after he finished; it was a companionable silence. 

After a minute or two, Wilford sighed and asked, “So, what are you doing in the town’s best gay bar?”

Dark spit his drink out as Wilford once again chuckled. Dark coughed, clearing his throat and wiped at the spots on his shirt. He must have missed some of the beverage because Wilford took a drink napkin from the bar and dabbed at the corner of Dark’s mouth. Dark involuntarily opened his mouth the smallest amount at the touch, which prompted Wilford to smirk, one side of his lips quirking up. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know that,” Wilford poked fun at the more serious man, replacing the napkin on the bar.

“No! If I had, I wouldn’t have - I didn’t choose this place because of my orientation, I chose it because of the music. I can’t handle disco, but funk I can; it relaxes me. So, if you’d kindly leave, I’d like to -” Dark punctuated the dismissal with a wave of his hand. Wilford pouted. 

“But Darky,” Wilford attempted to reason with him, placing a hand delicately on Dark’s forearm in appeal. “I could help you relax.”

Dark cocked an eyebrow, “And how can you do that exactly?” 

With a wicked smirk, Wilford leaned over and whispered into Dark’s ear, his lashes fluttering against his temple. A blush spread across the bridge of Dark’s nose, making his freckles stand out against the rose-dusted skin. 

“Would that help?” Wilford asked as he pulled away, smirk still twisting his features into something equally seductive and chill-inducing. 

Dark wiped his palms on his pants in nervousness and cleared his throat with a breathy cough and said, “Yes, I definitely think that would help.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you taking me to the parking lot to murder me?” Dark questioned as they weave through the cars towards the back of the lot. All that was there were a few scattered vehicles which Dark was sure would be the last thing he saw. Goodbye, cruel world. 

“No, silly, the stabbing comes later,” Wilford explained with amusement. If Dark had been looking at him, he would have seen the twinkle in his eye. “And so will you.”

Dark blushed at the man’s boldness. He’d never met someone so open with their sexuality and proclivities. Now, Dark wasn’t embarrassed, just unsure. He didn’t want some gung-ho holy roller to sneak up on the pair and wasn’t sure if he’d be able to react in time to protect Wilford. However, Dark had a sneaking suspicion that Wilford could handle himself, even in those platform shoes. 

The pair came to a stop in front of a yellow van with an image painted on the side that verged on pornographic. Two men were portrayed in the midst of hundreds of multicolored bubbles; both were shirtless, but only one was in the compromising position. The man was kneeling in front of the other, hands on the other man’s thighs. The other man was portrayed mid-swoon, forearm drawn across his forehead and a look of near-ecstacy on his face. Dark hoped that they would pass by after they admired the van, but they stopped at the back of the van and didn’t appear to be moving on. 

“Here she is! Isn't she groovy?”

Dark tried to think of words that wouldn’t make that shining smile drop; he was obviously extremely proud of the paint job, so Dark settled with, “Yeah, she’s groovy alright.”

Wilford didn’t register the awkwardness with which Dark said the phrase, instead smiling as he ran his hand across the painting, fingers trailing on the spot where the men met. 

“So, you want to see the rest of her?”

Dark nodded and followed Wilford to the opposite side of the van; this side bared no portrait, instead merely picturing a litany of rainbow-colored bubbles. Dark personally preferred the other side, though he would never admit that to another living being. Wilford unlocked the door and slid it open. The revealed interior matched its owner in its flamboyance. The walls and floor were covered with pink, shag carpet. The space was flanked by white, tufted leather benches with yellow throw cushions.

“She’s certainly something, Wilford,” Dark conceded, bringing a smile back to the man’s face. 

“But wait, you haven’t seen the best part,” Wilford excitedly proclaimed. As he climbed into the van and bent at the waist, he gave Dark a prime view of his assets. He must have known the effect he was having on Dark because he gave a little wiggle as he converted the two couches into a bed, closing the gap between them. Wilford sat on the bed and crossed his knees over each other and bounced one foot in anticipation. He was proud of the vehicle. He motioned for Dark to join him. Dark sighed through his nose and climbed into the van. He sat on the bed, leaned over to close the door (coincidentally giving Wilford a delicious view of his own), and sat back down. 

“So,” Wilford started. “Would you like to start ‘relaxing’?” 

Dark nodded and nervously wiped his hands on his shirt. Wilford placed a hand on the Dark’s thigh and the other hand on the back of his neck. Dark turned and cleared his throat before he leaned in; he was met halfway with Wilford’s soft lips. There was a moment of conflict as their tongues fought for dominance. Dark surprised Wilford by taking control of the kiss with a talented power move, pulling away with a tug on the other’s bottom lip. When Dark pulled away and opened his eyes, he noticed that Wilford still had his closed. Taking advantage of this, he went for the buttons on Wilford’s shirt and ran a finger along the soft, curly dusting of hair that was revealed, causing Wilford to take a shuddering breath that accompanied the tremor that ran through his limbs. 

“So. Wilford,” Dark said abruptly, which forced Wilford to open his eyes and meet Dark’s gaze. “How do you want to do this? If you’re curious, I do have protection and I’m clean in case you’re adverse to condoms.” 

“I’m willing to take you all the way, Darky. And it’s not that I’m against condoms. I just...well, they don’t...fit.”

Wilford’s comment made Dark’s eyebrows shoot up and his eyes dart to the sizeable bulge in Wilford’s pants. Dark couldn’t help his body’s reaction as he felt his mouth water at the thought of having Wilford in his mouth and in his control. He decided to make the thought a reality and scooted off the bed, dropping to his knees before Wilford. Before continuing, he made sure to ask, “Are you clean, too?”

With a verbal confirmation, Dark continued with his plan. He unbuttoned the fly of Wilford’s bell bottoms and waited for him to lift his hips before he continued. Dark was surprised that, when he pulled the bell bottoms down, he was immediately met with bare skin. He looked up and shot Wilford a look, hoping to convey the thought “presumptuous”. Wilford let out a breathy laugh. Dark reached out and held Wilford’s heavy, hardened member in his hands, thinking that he may have overestimated his skill. He licked his lips and went to work. He drew the head into his mouth and took as much of the length into his mouth as he could, covering the majority of the unsheathed member with his hand. He hit the back of his throat, triggering his gag reflex. Wilford placed a soothing hand on the back of Dark’s neck, thumbing the column of his neck. Dark continued to work Wilford’s length and twisted his hand at the base, meeting his mouth as bobbed and breathed heavily through his nose. 

When Wilford was at full attention, he was indeed impressive. Dark pulled off with a pop and sat back to admire what he’d accomplished and looked to Wilford for approval as he caught his breath. 

“Dark, that was,” Wilford caught his own breath and wiped the perspiration from his brow. “You’re fantastic.” 

Dark grinned for the first time that night as he received his compliment. He adjusted so that he could unbutton his own pants. Wilford grabbed Dark’s hands to stop him and pull him up and onto the bed. Dark stumbled and fell on top of Wilford, pressing their erections together and drawing a hiss from Wilford. The mustachioed man grabbed Dark, pulled him to his chest, and drew him into a bruising kiss as he ran his hands over Dark’s back. He flipped them over, then reached down to free Dark’s hardness. When he was exposed, he gently urged Dark to flip over once again. He grabbed the throw pillows that had been pushed to the back of the van and put them under Dark’s hips to support him. When Wilford had Dark where he wanted him, he pulled Dark’s pants and underwear off, whistling at the sight of the man below him with his ass in the air. Dark looked back at Wilford while he was on his elbows and rolled his eyes, dropping back to his forearms. Wilford leaned down so his face was over Dark’s rear. He leaned down further and ran his pointed tongue from Dark’s taint to his tailbone. Dark stifled a cry. 

Wilford drew back and twisted, opening the glove box and retrieving a vial of oil. Wilford put the vial in his pocket to warm it up as he prepared Dark. Kneeling behind him once again, he spread his cheeks and licked a flattened tongue across Dark’s tight, puckered hole. He laved the ring of flesh before thrusting shallowly with the tip of his tongue. Pushing deeper a few times caused Dark to let out a breathy whine, which Wilford wanted to continue under his ministrations.

He pulled the warm oil from his pocket and slathered his right-hand fingers with it. He started with his middle finger, wanted to find the one spot that would make Dark scream. He found it and pumped in and out on his prostate, pulling muffled exclamations of expletives. Wilford stepped up his efforts and used two fingers, then three, the added width stretching Dark almost to his limit. He squirmed uncomfortably as Wilford waited for Dark to adjust. When the muscle loosened, he scissorsed in and out until he was satisfied. Wilford pulled away with a squelch. 

“Ok, Darky, you ready?”

Dark groaned and propped himself up on his elbows again. He turned and fixed Wilford with a glare. 

“If you don’t fuck me with the massive cock, I’m not going to be a very pleased.”

Wilford raised his eyebrows and told Dark, “Wow, forceful. You’re cute when you’re angry, you know that?”

Dark grumbled, moved his ass enticingly, and tried to relax before Wilford began. Wilford poured a generous amount of oil on his member and lined himself up, his other hand on the small of Dark’s back to steady them both. He thrusted forward and pushed his blunt tip against Dark’s hole. He pushed in slowly, inches at a time, allowing Dark to adjust to his size. 

“You doing ok? Do you need me to slow down or want me to stop?”

“No, no you’re fine, keep going. Just start moving.”

“Alright. Let me know if you want me to stop, ok?”

Dark nodded and waited for Wilford to continue. Wilford pulled back and kept an agonizingly slow pace, thrusting in and out, in and out. Dark moaned as his prostate was hit with each deep thrust. He angled himself to take more of Wilford in as he pounded in, increasing the pace steadily. He groaned and held onto the hollows of Dark’s hips. Dark was so tight, he pulled Wilford in, bringing him close to completion almost instantly. His thrusts became erratic and were met by Dark as he pushed himself onto Wilford. Wilford came with two, forceful thrusts and stayed in Dark until he softened. He leaned over Dark and kissed the nape of his neck and down his back as he sat up. He pulled out slowly, cum making its way out of Dark’s stretched hole. Wilford looked to Dark whom was still recovering from his own orgasm that was spread across the pillows and decided to do something he’d only done once before. He scooted back so he was level with Dark’s hole and started to lap up his own cum out of Dark, cleaning him completely and drawing out strained moans from the still sensitive man underneath him. 

When he finished, he gingerly removed the pillows from under Dark and zipped himself up. He didn’t bother to redress Dark; his tank was long enough to keep him decent. He pulled him to his chest as they both started to drift into sleep. Wilford kissed the top of Dark’s head and was answered with a hum of contentment. Wilford sighed and drew Dark closer in his arms, satisfied that he was able to make both of them relax in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Drop a comment if you feel like talking! Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!


End file.
